Travelers in the United States and internationally must comply with regulations for bringing liquids onboard a flight in carry-on luggage. In the US, flight passengers are allowed to bring a quart-sized re-sealable zipper storage bag of liquids, aerosols, gels, creams and pastes in their carry-on bag and through security checkpoints. These are limited to travel-sized containers that are 3.4 ounces (100 milliliters) or less per item.
However, there are a number of inconveniences associated with this. Particularly travelers have to purchase separate travel-size products, and the contents of quart-sized re-sealable zipper storage bags tends to become disorganized. Additionally, preferred brands may not be available in travel-sized containers.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for storage of multiple liquids during travel.